Caramel Xocomel
There are many wild newts and salamanders around The Keep, living in damp, muddy spots near rivers. They are as normal as could be, busy hunting for bugs, covered in shiny scales. The newts that live in the castle, however, are quite different, and are not even called newts because of these differences. Xocomels appear only once a year, and remain for a short time before disappearing. The talk around the castle is that some magi must have conjured them up, hoping to spread the spirit of Halloween. Whoever this person is, no one knows, but the xocomels are welcome entertainment. Xocomels are certainly not creatures that appear in nature, as they are actually edible and will melt if they remain too long in the sun. If captured, they turn at once into lifeless chocolate, and remain motionless in one's hand. Some enjoy eating them, as they are not truly alive when they are first purchased. It is common practice for friends to exchange these creatures. People from as far away as Synara city arrive to sample them, though if the xocomels are removed from the castle they lose the magic that keeps them alive, and they turn back into beautiful chocolates. If one wishes to see a xocomel, they had better be quick enough to catch one, or buy one before Remy is sold out. Egg This xocomel wiggles now and again, as if it is coming to life. Hatchling Xocomel hatchlings are strange creatures. You can buy a few from the store, but Remy insists he did not make them, nor does he know who does. Apparently they mysteriously appear sometime in the night. The hatchlings are at first nothing more than chocolate, but everyone knows to leave the candy alone until midnight on Halloween, when they will come to life. Soon the amphibians are alive, and it is not long before they are sprinting about. These Xocomels are as swift as they are small, and can be found all over the castle, in odd nooks and crannies. Catching one can be quite difficult, and the hatchlings are usually too fast to grab. Young xocomels love to climb, and you can never tell where one will be. Like most of the other hatchlings, they play games with one another, the most common being tag. Even if you don't like to eat chocolate, xocomel hatchlings are quite fun to watch. Adult Xocomels grow up extraordinarily fast, probably because they are in constant danger of being eaten. When fully grown, these strange creatures are roughly the length of one's palm. They give birth to only one other xocomel, and before long, these wonderfully strange creatures are gone for the year. Most people around the castle enjoy sweets and candy, and so the arrival of the xocomels is a welcome one. They come in two varities, and are easy to tell apart from each other. The xocomels that are all chocolate have paler colors, and their spots are red. The other xocomels taste of caramel, have golden heads and tails, and the spots along their sides are the same color. Both types blend in quite easily with their surroundings, making them even harder to find. It is fortunate, or perhaps planned, that these creatures show no interest in leaving The Keep, because gryphons are very allergic to chocolate. As it is, the dogs show some interest in eating the xocomels. Whenever a chocolate or caramel xocomel is being chased by an animal, the xocomel somehow manages to become even faster, evading capture. Naturally, xocomels need to eat rather a lot to maintain the energy necessary for their running around all the time. These creatures desire nothing more than sneaking into the kitchens and feasting on whatever treats they can find; sugar, cinnamon, and particularly caramel. Despite their lives being so short, they are some of the most cheerful creatures at The Keep, and they always seem to be grinning. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 242 * Obtained from Remy's Inn for 10,000 Halloween 2011 * Released: October 26th 2011 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * A temporary Halloween Creature, they could be bought and the eggs instantly froze so they were able to be gifted. At midnight on Halloween users were able to open their gifts and all these creatures became unfrozen. They also vanished from Remy's Inn. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Special Category:Halloween Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Amphibians Category:Xocomels Category:Artificial